


Rules Of Camelot Regarding Merlin, Sorcery and General Paraphanalia: A List By Prince Arthur

by TheWeirdOnes



Series: Discoveries and Insanity (in Camelot) [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdOnes/pseuds/TheWeirdOnes
Summary: Title says it all, really. Everyone knows about Merlins magic except Uther and Morgana, Arthur's cool with it, and so is everyone else (not that they had much choice in the matter).By LowFlyingOctopus
Series: Discoveries and Insanity (in Camelot) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844968
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting ten rules per chapter and I'll post as inspiration hits me, though I'll try to post at least once a week.  
> This hasn't currently been beta-ed so any mistakes are mine and will be fixed later on.
> 
> -LowFlyingOctopus

1) The first person to tell my father or Morgana about Merlin's secret will be risking total annihilation.

2) Merlin, turning yourself into a cat is not an adequate way of getting a holiday.

3) Merlin, leaving mice on my bed whilst in cat form does not endear yourself to anyone.

4) Merlin next time I see the dragon on my bed with the excuse 'he needed a babysitter' I will not be held accountable for my actions. And no, the excuse 'he's just a baby' will not help him live longer.

5) No chickens are permitted in the royal quarters, no I will not specify the how or why this rule was invented.

6) Gwaine, stop sending me your tavern bills.

7) Merlin is not allowed to have any form of alcohol, anyone in the left wing of the castle yesterday at midnight will understand why, I will not say any more except that the guards involved will be fully compensated.

8) I see Arthur's written a new list for you petulant fools, well I have one to add: YOU WILL BOW IN DEVOTED AND UNQUESTIONING LOYALTY TO ME AND ONLY ME AS YOUR QUEEN!!! -Morgana  
8\. b) What... Just ......What?!! -Arthur

9) Rat stew is banned

10) It is advisable to keep an eye on Arthur near magical creatures, we do not want a repeat of the unicorn incident. -Merlin  
10\. b) MEERRRLIIIIIIN!!!!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther joins the mix! This doesn't follow Canon and everyone is a little ooc, it'll get crazier!
> 
> -LowFlyingOctopus

11) So Arthur's written a list of rules for you has he? I've got a few to add... First up: No sorcery in Camelot -Uther

12) No helping sorcerers in Camelot -Uther

13) No talking to sorcerers in Camelot, unless you have a reason (such as arrest) -Uther

13\. b) um...Father?

14) No use of 'lucky' or magical charms in Camelot -Uther

15) Arthur, I was reading through this list, what secret does Merlin have? And why shouldn't me and Morgana know of it? That brings us into the next rule... No secrets from the king in Camelot! -Uther

15\. b) Umm.... Father about the secret... The thing is .... It was a surprise for your birthdays...

15\. C) Oh, I see.... Umm carry on the good work, I'll pretend I never saw it! -Uther  
(Everyone collectively: "Phew, that was close!")

16) Are you finished Father? I have a few more to add: No more hiding 'the greatest brew' in the armoury, I know you keep sneaking out to have some, and I really don't want a repeat of the chicken incident.... So just please? Knights should know better anyway!

17) Merlin! Stop sending Gwen flowers signed 'From Arthur'!!!

17\. b) so they were from Merlin all along, Arthur?!! -Gwen

17\. c) Umm... Duty calls!

18) Stop making my breakfast float before I can eat it, Merlin. And honestly, making it float after isn't too appealing either...

19) Merlin, hiding in a cupboard after breaking something is childish; I will listen to no more 'woodworm' or 'there's a curse' excuses

20) THE NEXT PERSON WHO REFUSES TO WORK UNDER THE EXCUSE 'MERLIN NEEDS A HOLIDAY' WILL HAVE SERIOUS REPERCUSSIONS COMING TO GET THEM!!!


End file.
